There since the Beginning
by xxThornxx
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is nearly as old as the earth itself. He is the last Shinobi in a world that is now ruled by Shinigami, The Soul Society. Preferring to stay out of the acting, he is forced into action when Soul Societies war comes knocking.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach or Naruto.

He was stretched out on a bench at the park, wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans, his old hitai-ate serving as a belt. He had been there since the beginning, he had seen countless civilizations flourish and fall, had countless lovers, friends, and children perish in front of his eyes. He had even been there when the system for the after life had been created. He was, as far as he could tell, immortal.

He was Uzumaki Naruto, the last true shinobi.

One of his eyes opened marginally. Some thing was coming to the mortal plane. If he had to guess, he'd call it a Hollow.

_There have been some odd Hollows appearing lately...Whats going on in Hueco Mundo, I wonder._

The rip opened, and Naruto opened his eyes fully and watched the meteor like entrance of the Hollows.

_Powerful... _He thought.

He got off the bench and used his chakra to keep from being blown away by the impact. After the blast cleared, he watched people gather around the crash site. He contemplated his best course of action.

_Should I interfere? There are Shinigami already on the way...feels like that new one from a few weeks ago. Kids' gotten a lot more powerful since he left for the Soul Society.I'll...watch and see how this plays out._

Unfortunately, he wouldn't get the opportunity to sit it out. The larger Hollow, Yammi, he had gleamed from their banter, opened his mouth and gathered an enormous amount of reiatsu and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Then Yammi unleashed his attack.

_Whats he doing with that attack?_ He wondered.

Then he saw a white orb fly into the Hollows mouth and his eyes opened wide as he realized what Yammi was doing.

_He's devouring their souls!_

"NO!" He shouted as made himself visible, flying toward the Arrancar at incredible speed.

Yammi glanced over at Naruto shocked, even as the Shinobi's fist impacted his face.

Tatsuki stared wide eyed and nearly dead as the dust from the blond's attack settled and revealed the two Hollow and the blond staring each other down.

Yammi's stare was one of shock and quickly melted into a glare of pure hatred as he stood up from the ground.

Ulquiorra's stare was one of inqusitiveness, analyzing their new opponent, even as he sensed Shinigami approaching.

Naruto's stare was one of a warrior challenging his opponents, daring them to make a move.

"Hey, Ulquiorra. Can I kill him? Is he just trash?"

The shorter of the two nodded. "Indeed. Just trash."

Yammi smiled viciously. "Now it's my turn, trash."

In an explosion of dust, Yammi flew himself at the ancient. The 10th Espada launched his fist at Naruto. The shinobi evaded into the massive hollow's guard, grabbed him by the arm, and launched him at Ulquiorra.

"Trash, huh? I've been called that a lot in my life. Funny thing is, everyone who has said it, they're dead."

As Yammi struggled to get up, Naruto glanced to his side.

_That new kid is almost here...and so are some others. Just as long as she is safe, it's their battle._

"Alright punk! Now I'm gonna kick your - !"

Naruto was gone. In his place was a very angry looking, orange haired shinigami, who as he took further notice, was in the process of slashing his arm off.

"I don't know who you were talking to, but you have to deal with me now." Ichigo said, Yammi's arm flying off in a geyser of blood.

Tatsuki stared at the spot where she _knew_ she had seen that blond man, then looked at Ichigo. She looked up and saw Orihime, crying, saying something.

_Don't cry Orihime, I'm ok, don't cry._

Then she passed out.

!#&()+

While the others didn't notice Naruto when he retreated after they arrived, Yoruichi immediately sought out the ancient blond.

Naruto looked genuinely happy as the lithe woman approached him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I missed you Yoruichi-chan. How have you been?" He kissed her on the top of her forehead.

Shihouin Yoruichi actually giggled. "Stop it. You know I don't like that. I've been fine, just keeping Kisuke in line. There's that Ichigo kid too, I trained him for a bit."

Naruto nodded. "He's strong, and seems to have a good heart." He put the purple haired woman at arms length and promptly gave thumbs up and a dazzling smile.

"I APPROVE!" He shouted.

Yoruichi threw her hands in the air. "DAAAAAAD! I told you to stop! I'll settle down with whoever I want! Besides. Kurosaki-kun is a little young right now!"

They both laughed and sat down in a tree together.

"Why did you interfere with those arrancar, Dad? That's not like you."

Naruto scratched his chin. "The big stupid one. He was killing innocents..."

Yoruichi glared. "Even thats not enough to make you fight any more. Come on. I can't even remember you fought someone that didn't directly initiate it with you."

Naruto sighed.

"He almost killed your little sister."

Yoruichi's eyes went wide. "I have a new little sister in this era!? That's alive!? Who!? Why didn't you tell me!? Is it Orihime? Come on! Tell me!" She pulled at his sleeve anxiously.

Naruto laughed. "Yea, you have a little sister. Yes, she's alive. I didn't tell you because I could tell things were changing, so we decided to put her up for adoption. We didn't want her involved in what ever is getting ready to go down...but it seems it's too late for that now. It's not Inoue Orihime. Her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa, is you're newest little sister."

"We? You mean-?"

"Yea. Me and Yugito-chan. Tatsuki's your first full blooded relative in a while. That brings me to my next 

point. I need you to take in your little sister. Get to know her. Train her. She's already caught up in this war because of her connection with Ichigo, Orhime, Uryuu, and Sado."

Yoruichi nodded, a huge smile gracing her face and making her look more beautiful than before.

"Don't let Urahara get his hands on her training unsupervised. I know he has good intentions, but sometimes he screws things up."

"Okay Pops. I gotta leave, Kisuke will want to know whats up." She hugged her father as tight as she could and kissed him on the cheek.

"Seeya honey." As Yoruichi started to gather her reiatsu to use shunpo, Naruto called out to her once more.

"And Yoruichi-chan? Come and visit me and your mother more often. We miss you."

The Goddess of Flash rolled her eyes and responded. "Sure thing, Dad. Seeya."

Naruto smiled as he headed back to his apartment.

!#&)

Later that night, Naruto unlocked the door to his bar - just a few doors down from the Kurosaki clinic. He clicked on the bright neon lights outside that now read OPEN.

House of Spirits was ready for business.

As the former Hokage walked around the counter and started preparing his wares for customers, someone walked in.

"Kisuke, Isshin. What can I do for you?" He asked without looking up.

"Gimme a pint of Killians, Naruto." Requested Isshin.

Naruto nodded and started filling up the cup. "And you Kisuke?"

Urahara scratched the back of his head and let out a slight laugh.

"Aha. I'll have a strawberry-tini please. Easy on the tini."

"Puss." Naruto and Isshin said at the same time.

"Not fair! Benihime's a light weight, and she gets all grabby...not that I mind."

Naruto gave a slight chuckle. He often wondered what it would be like to have a Zanpakuto.

Kisuke, seemingly reading the ancients mind said,

"You know, Naruto, if you just give me a chance to check you out, I could probably adjust your soul."

**Let him. He'd be a tasty snack.**

_Fuck you, Kyuubi._

"Nah Kisuke, I don't think that'd end well. You'd probably turn me into some super hollow on accident. Anyway. On to the real reason you two are here."

"Yoruichi-chan said you got involved today." Isshin started.

"And?"

"Thats not like you. If you jump in, it's usually pretty serious. Should I be dusting off the old Zanpakuto or is this something Ichigo's crew and Soul Society should be worried about?"

Naruto swept his hand through his hair.

"My youngest almost got killed today. I don't even know her. You know...I at least like getting to know the kids before they off and become Shinigami. Even if Yoruichi-chan is the only one to remember me so far. Ichigo almost bit it today too, Isshin. His Hollow's fuckin' up bad. If it weren't for my baby girl and Kisuke, he might have died."

As Isshin began to respond the bell in the back rang, signifying another customer. Naruto sighed when he saw Ishida Ryuuken walk in.

"Honored Ancestor. I have come to recieve your wisdom concerning the recent matter of the hollows and my son, Uryuu."

"God dammit Ryuuken. How many times do I have to tell you to cut that shit? I taught the Quincy how to use the surrounding reiatsu. Whoopdey shit. You're scared just like Isshin, huh?"

Ryuuken sneered at Isshin. "Shinigami bitch." he muttered under his breath.

"Quincy pussy." was the muttered retort.

"Alright, youngin's. Here's my advice." As other customers arrived he sketched a silence seal on a napkin 

and discreetly activated it with chakra.

"Isshin. You still have the twins. Yuzu and Karin are already suspicious somethings up right?" Isshin didn't even question how the blond shinobi knew so much and only nodded.

"Thought they would be. They're bright girls. Release their souls from their bodies. They're as pure blooded as Ichigo, so a spirit chain shouldn't be a problem. Train them up. They might not be able to rely on big brother and daddy if this war escapes Hueco Mundo or Seretei. And it will."

Isshin nodded, taking a huge gulp of his beer.

"Ryuuken. Get your kid back his powers. As smart as he is, he's bull headed. Even without his powers, he'll rush into Hueco Mundo with only those capsules."

Ryuuken nodded as well.

"Thank you, honor- Naruto-dono. I'll prepare Uryuu immediately." The powerful Quincy took his leave, along with Isshin.

"Now Kisuke. I know you didn't come here to be Isshin's cheerleader." Naruto prompted as he slid various customers their drinks as music from the juke box started blaring around them.

"I'd like you to come back to the shop with me. I have a couple projects I'd like your help with. One is particularly important."

Understanding flashed in Naruto's eyes as he summoned a kage bunshin in the storage room.

The real Naruto disappeared in an instant and the shadow clone lazily walked out of the storage room, sipping a beer.

"What are you waiting for? You know he's already there."

Urahara nodded and set the money down for his and Isshin's drinks.

"Oh and Kisuke?" The clone prompted.

"Yea?"

"The boss is looking for a fight. Tatsuki-chan getting hurt like that has him itching for a real challenge."

Urahara's eyes widened dramatically as he walked out

Phantom arms rested lovingly across Urahara's shoulders as he returned to his shop.

It's been a while since I got to really play, Kisuke-kun. You should be happy Naruto is giving us such an opportunity. Benihime whispered into his ear.

"I know" He muttered back. "I'm just not looking forward to rebuilding the training ground."

!#&()

Dust billowed outward as Naruto deflected a crimson blast from Benihime, solid rock encased his arms, twisting around.

"Doton: Rasengan. Great technique for both offense and defense." Suddenly the massive chunks of earth shot off his arm in a massive tornado toward Kisuke. "Add in wind element, and it's even more deadly."

Urahara's eyes widened as the earthen tornado shot toward him at blinding speed. Benihime's blood mist shield was battered as it was tested against a technique that had destroyed entire battlefields. The scientist sighed as it passed.

C'mon Kisuke...let's show Naruto just how powerful we are. The beautiful zanpakuto whispered in his ear.

I'm worried if we show him how strong we are...He just might show us how powerful he is.

Doton Rasengan crashed into a mountain in the distance, shattering it. Naruto stood with a smile on his face.

Urahara took off his hat and looked at Naruto.

"I know even if I were to use some of my experiments on you, you could counter them with those brilliant seals. Uzumaki-kun, you're the second person I've ever used this on."

The sky turned crimson and lightening struck, massive thunder deafening the training area. However, one word was heard above even the thunder.

"BAN-KAI!"

Naruto's smile grew massive as Kisuke vanished from his sight, enveloped in power. He drew two swords from scrolls. One was a katana and had barely noticeable wisps of wind flowing from it, the other was a claymore encased in water. Naruto held them both easily.

"Now this is what I was looking forward to! Gimme a good fight Urahara!"

!#&()  


Yoruichi had taken to stalking her newfound little sister for the rest of the week. The girl had talent, that she knew. She absolutely drooled at the thought of what the girl could do with a little reiatsu though. Tatsuki would be much more satisfying to train than Ichigo, who she could only form into a speed freak berserker. With Tatsuki, it would be like training Soi Fong again, but Tatsuki had a much better attitude.

A lot like herself really.

Well...she could do with learning how to flirt.

Tatsuki huffed.

"You can come out, you know?"

Yoruichi's eye brows raised and she dropped out of her tree...on all four paws.

Tatsuki smacked her face.

"Just a cat? Man, I'm getting paranoid with Ichigo and Orihime hiding all this stuff...but I know I saw that...that hollow. And that blond guy. And Ichigo. And Orihime, and Sado...and...God Dammit! why are they hiding so much from me!?"

Yoruichi walked forward and sat in front of the fuming girl.

"You wouldn't hide anything from me, huh kitty?"

"No, I won't."

Tatsuki promptly fell on her ass and pointed her finger at Yoruichi.

"You just talked!"

"With all you've seen the last couple days, a talking cat is what stuns you the most?" Yoruichi asked. "If it helps..." The Goddess of flash promptly turned into a human.

"Ack! Put on some clothes! You can't just walk around naked like that in public!" The highschooler threw her gi at the cat turned naked woman.

Yoruichi laughed as she put on the gi. "Ichigo acted the same way. I think it was the first time he's seen a naked woman."

Tatsuki's mouth dropped. "You know Ichigo?" Then glared. "You've been naked around Ichigo!?"

The nobles laugh grew louder. "Oh kid. We gotta lot to talk about. Ichigo plays a big part, but we have a lot to do. C'mon little sister."

!#&()

Urahara sat panting in a chair as Naruto dabbed a bit of sweat off his head.

"Good work out, Urahara. I needed to get some tension off."

Urahara glared.

"Please, just one look. Just one look at how you manage to regenerate so fast."

Naruto laughed. "Not a chance. Now, what did you need help with?"

"A couple things, really. The first is a new experimental gigai I designed after seeing your shadow clones in action. I was wondering if you could help me with some seals to make them durable and quick to use. The second...I'd rather not talk about unless I know we're completely sealed for protection."

Naruto nodded as he whipped out a scroll and slammed it against the ground, charging it with chakra. He grinned at Kisuke.

"We're safe."

"How safe?"

"We're in our own plane of reality, for the moment."

The former captain of the 12th divisions drooled.

"So cool..."

!#&()

Tatsuki sat with her head in her hands.

"So you're my..." Yoruichi nodded. "And my parents aren't actually..." Another nod." And this Naruto guy is my dad?" Nod. "And Yugito is my mom?" Nod. "And they left me with...my adoptive parents...why?"

Yoruichi sighed. "I won't try to defend them. I think mom and dad should have let you stay with them...but at least try to understand. They have lost countless of our brothers and sisters. It just hurts less for them I guess. Listen. I know that dad at least won't expect you to come rushing into his arms like a loving daughter, but he's going to be more active."

"Because of the war." Tatsuki assumed. "It's not like he wanted any part of my life before that."

"No. Don't say that. You have never seen him, but dad has always been there for you. He protected you from that Hollow just earlier, and before that, he was there when Orihime defeated that hollow, just in case she would have failed."

Tatsuki gave a small 'oh'.

"Hey. I bet you got goggles for your 10th birthday, didn't you?"

"Yea, how did you...He sent them?"

Yoruichi nodded.

"Why the hell would he ever think I would wear those stupid things?!"

The elder sister laughed.

Later that night...

Tatsuki laid in her bed staring at her ceiling. Her day had been full of too many revelations. How was she supposed to handle all this shit? She needed to confront Ichigo and Orihime, she needed to confront her parents...both sets. She didn't think she was ready for that.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would give her two best friends an earful, and Ichigo would be getting a fist to the face.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kurosaki Ichigo!!!"_

The call echoed throughout Karakura High, and for a few stretched seconds all was quiet. Then, although much softer, another voice was heard.

_"Oh shit."_

Activity exploded as Ichigo ran, shoving people out of his way and leaping over railings and stairs.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT." he chanted to himself. Tatsuki was mad, he didn't know why, but Tatsuki was mad, and it was being focused on him. There was only one viable course of action.

Get the hell out of Dodge.

"Ichigo-kun I..." Started Orihime

"No time Inoue! Just run!" He shouted to the eccentric girl as he ran by.

"I wonder why Kurosaki-kun is in such a hurry?"

Her answer ran by not a second later. Tatsuki gave a hurt look to Orihime as she ran by.

"We'll talk later, Orihime!" The martial arts champ shouted as she kept running.

The exit of the school was insight and Ichigo bowled over Keigo Asano as he burst through into freedom.

"Oh no you don't Kurosaki!" Came the shout.

Ichigo looked all around him, trying to find the seemingly omnipotent voice of Tatsuki.

Then he saw the shadow.

Over him.

And getting bigger.

He looked up and his eyes grew wide with fear.

Leaping from window was Tatsuki, whom a second later landed on the substitute Shinigami. Hurriedly, she put her knees over his arms so he couldn't move.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ichigo!?" She shouted.

"Tatsuki, what the hell are you talking-"

"_ Fuck you, Kurosaki!_" She punched him in the face as hard as he could, making his head bounce off the pavement.

The panicked look was gone from Ichigo's face, replaced with one of complete seriousness.

"...What do you know, Tatsuki?" He asked quietly.

Tatsuki seemed slightly shaken by the abrupt lack of fight left in her childhood friend.

"Yoruichi told me everything...Why didn't you tell me Ichigo? I knew something was happening, and I wanted to help so bad, but no one ever let me in, so I thought maybe I was just being paranoid...but then yesterday happened, and Yoruichi told me so much...Why couldn't you just trust me!?"

She raised her fist again.

"I didn't want you getting hurt." He replied, his voice steely.

Tatsuki knew that voice. Ichigo used that voice when he was absolutely sure about something, but knew whoever heard it wouldn't like it.

She punched him in the chest.

"We're friends Ichigo...Doesn't that mean anything?"

"I didn't want you getting hurt." He repeated.

"Well guess what, shit head!? I was! Twice! I've been attacked by hollow's twice now! So good job there!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there fast enough." Ichigo's eyes drifted to the side.

"Dammit Ichigo...that's not the point you idiot." She said.

"I know...and I'm sorry Tatsuki. Why did Yoruichi tell you this?"

Tatsuki sighed. "That's....that's a long story. Come on, let's find Inoue."

She helped him up and put her arm around him as they walked.

"Hey Ichigo?" She prompted.

"Yea?"

"Why did you let me land on you?"

"Because, stupid. I didn't want you to land on asphalt from two stories up."

"...Thanks."

Hirako Shinji looked down on the two from the classroom the two were supposed to be in. They had to get to the kid, and soon, because he knew from watching, that hollow was going to be a bitch to subdue.

1234567890-

A couple hours later...

Ichigo found it awkward that Tatsuki was the one comforting Orihime over the recent revelations.

"So...your biological parents have been around since like...the beginning of time?" the Shinigami asked.

"Pretty much."

"Have you talked to..." he struggled for the right word to use "_them_ about it?"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "No. I haven't talked to _them_ about it. That will come tonight...or tomorrow. Or maybe never."

Orihime's bawling increased in volume. Tatsuki smacked her lightly on the head.

"Orihime, if I'm not crying about it, why are you?"

"It-it-it's just so saaaaaaaaaad!"

"So what are you going to do now that Yoruichi dropped all this on you?" Ichigo asked.

"She's going to train me."

Ichigo bowed his head and pinched his nose.

"I am so, so sorry, Tatsuki."

"Ichigo I already told you, I forgive you guys for not telling me anything."

"No. Not that."

"Then what?"

"Your sister" he looked at his childhood friend in the eyes "is a total bitch when it comes to training."

Tatsuki sighed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm heading to the address Yoruichi told me to go to...some shop, The Urahara Shoten or something."

"Seeya Tatsuki, Orihime." Ichigo waved as they left his room.

"Bye, Kurosaki-kun..." Inoue hiccuped.

When Ichigo turned around, it was to the sight of Hirako Shinji leaning against his window that greeted him.

"The Goddess of Flash isn't the only one who is a harsh task mistress, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hirako..." Ichigo growled. "I thought I told you that you and your organization could fuck off."

Shinji tapped his zanpakuto against his shoulder, smiling widely.

"I don't think you understand, Ichigo. You either accept my invitation or....you die."

For a moment things seemed to move in slow motion as Ichigo dove for his Shinigami in a flash, Shinji had grabbed Ichigo by the neck of his shirt before the substitute Shinigami could reach his medallion. He shunpo'd them out of the room, far across the city.

"If you kill me, I'll just kick your ass harder." Ichigo threatend.

"Don't be stupid. I don't want to kill you."

"I told you, I won't join your group."

Crunch. Ichigo reeled back as Shinji punched him in the nose.

"Your two girl friends back there? Do you like them, are they really your friends?" Shinji asked, lifting Ichigo higher into the air.

"What kind of question is that!?"

"Answer."

"Of course they are!"

"Bull shit. If they were you'd be a lot more receptive to what I'm offering you. I won't kill you now, Kurosaki. I'll kill you when your Hollow takes over and devours your friends."

"Wha?"

"What? You think he's content to just try and take over when your fighting, to screw you in a fight against the Arrancar? This is a fight for your soul, and your too big of a pussy to take a stand. It'll get worse, Ichigo. And when it does, you'll seek us out."

He promptly dropped Ichigo.

"Shiiiiiiit!" Ichigo yelled as he fell to the sidewalk. "You asshole!" He shouted to the sky, but the Vizard had already left.

Ichigo sighed and looked down.

_Is that what will happen if I don't accept? I need to talk to someone about this._

He continued his walk home in deep contemplation, until he noticed a pair of footsteps that had fallen in line behind him.

He stopped.

They stopped.

He turned around.

The person stared at him, then smiled brightly.

"Hiya, Ichigo" He ignored the 'Do I know you?' and continued "Are you going to see Tatsuki-chan?"

"I guess...me and her are going to the same place. How do you know Tatsuki?"

_From his build...maybe he's one of the guys at the Dojo._

"Ah. I'm her dad, Uzumaki Naruto."

Ichigo looked dumbfounded for a second.

_So this is that guy...thats as old as the world itself._

"Wait a sec! As in the owner of that bar dads always getting trashed at?"

"Huh. Isshin rarely gets smashed. Guess he really has you guys fooled." he ignored Ichigo's sputtering and continued. "Anyway, I saw you and Shinji a bit ago and thought I'd stop by. You are going to Kisuke's, right?"

Ichigo could only nod dumbly.

"Now. I understand you've seen my daughter, Yoruichi, naked. I want to lay down a few ground rules. Especially if you're interested in Tatsuki-chan too..."  
--------------------------------------------------

1234567890-

Urahara looked up as he felt the tell tale spirit pressure of Kurosaki Ichigo approaching.

_So he ignored Shinji's invitation..._

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, Uzumaki-kun! How can this humble shop keep help you gentlemen?"

"Yoruichi and Tatsuki are downstairs?" Naruto asked.

Urahara nodded, and Naruto walked into the shop.

"And you Kurosaki-kun? I assume you weren't just helping old man Uzumaki across the road."

"I heard that, asshole!" Naruto's voice rang out from the shop.

Ichigo sighed. Why did everyone have to be so damn eccentric?

"Listen...I have a problem and I need your help." The teen started.

Naruto climbed down the ladder into the massive area below.

_Didn't I blow up that mountain earlier...Urahara sure works quick._

"How am I supposed to access my reiatsu if you keep hitting me!? And how does this ridiculous gear help!?"

Naruto grinned as he saw his two daughters.

"Two reasons, squirt! One. I'm you're big sister, and I have about 15 years of bullying to get in. Two. The gear actually helps you access your power easier. That it makes you look like a moron is just a bonus."

"It's so nice to see my cute little daughters bonding!" Naruto said.

His daughters eyes widened.

"Papa!" Yoruichi shouted.

Tatsuki was sure she hadn't blinked...but she must have. There was no way Yoruichi could have moved from where they were to..._him_ that fast.

She took a deep breath as she took in her father...her real father. She didn't even know she had a fake father until just a short time ago.

She wasn't ready for this. Her breath quickened.

She was supposed to see him on her terms, dammit! Her hands clenched.

Why would he come here, knowing what he did? Her eyes narrowed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" She snapped. Urahara's gear burned in the fiery reiatsu that enveloped her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I think she's unlocked her power, Yoruichi-chan." He said, watching his youngest daughter rushing at him, her eyes aflame. Yoruichi nodded, grinning.

1234567890123456789

"So I need you to...get rid of it." Ichigo finished.

"No." Was the blunt reply.

"What? Listen to me, Sandal-Hat, I'm going to be eaten by what apparently is my Hollow side, then eat all my friends. What part of that don't you get?"

"I don't think you understand, Ichigo. Your Hollow is an extremely powerful force, but not unstoppable. Or rather...it's not as though you can't harness that power. Did Hirako-san really seem like a Hollow to you?"

Ichigo paused, reflecting.

"No, he didn't."

"Exactly. That's because Hirako and the others like him have learned to dominate their Hollow side. They are the absolute Kings of their soul and can wield both the power of a Shinigami and a Hollow."

"So...can you help me? Can't you make some device that will let me do it?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure can," Urahara responded brightly.

Ichigo smiled. "Great! When do we get started?"

"But I won't." Kisuke finished.

"WHAT!?"

"Go back to the Vizard. This is something inside yourself you need to face, Kurosaki-kun. The Vizard are the best prepared to help you."

Ichigo sighed and gripped his head in frustration.

"I see...So I really have no choice then." He said to himself.

Urahara nodded.

"I'm sorry...Really, Ichigo. I'm sorry I conned you into all this."

Ichigo grunted. "Well...that finishes that. I'll see you around, Sandle-Hat."

"You don't want to visit with Yoruichi-chan and Tatsuki-chan?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Thats a family reunion I want no part in."

He walked off.

1234567891`234567890

Naruto watched, almost as if in slow motion, as Tatsuki threw her first punch, fist enveloped in red reiatsu. The fist connected with a crack and Naruto stumbled back. Tatsuki pressed on her enraged assault. Another punch, another kick, Naruto endured as his youngest pummeled him with newly discovered power.

"Why didn't you keep me!?" She shouted, throwing another punch.

Naruto caught it. "Because we couldn't handle the hurt anymore."

"What about me?! Didn't I deserve to stay with you?" She threw the other fist.

A smaller, softer hand caught it, but the punch was stopped firm none the less. Long, flowing blond hair floated down to the owners shoulders as she landed. Blue eyes as striking as Naruto's stared at Tatsuki.

"It's not about that, Tatsuki-chan...Me and Naruto...we've been alive for" She paused to think. "over ten thousand years. Imagine all of our children that we've seen die. The longest you children live is one hundred years. To us...thats the blink of an eye, and then that deep bond is gone after only a blink. Yoruichi-chan is the only one to ever remember us.

"Yugito..."Naruto said softly.

Tatsuki stared at her two biological parents, mouth agape. She was trying to understand, to grasp this whole insane situation.

"Tatsuki-chan...We don't expect you to come rushing to us. The people that have raised you are good and loving people and we would never have you abandon them. If you want, after this war, you will never see us again." Yugito Nii explained.

Tatsuki's reiatsu exploded again and she broke her arms free.

"Shut up! You don't get to run away twice! You made a mistake, and now you have to make up for it, so don't try saying you'll just disappear again!" She shouted.

Naruto and Yugito smiled

12345678901234567890123456789.

The neon lights lit up The House of Spirits. Naruto walked behind the counter, flicked on the TV, and started cleaning glasses.

_Tatsuki had red reiatsu...that's a first._

Barking laughter resounded in his head.

**You will find that her red reiatsu is not so different from our chakra.**

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

_You swore not to interfere with the children after-_

**I swore nothing. Besides, as you can see, she did not produce the same results.**

_You said it's similar to our chakra. Can she use jutsu?_

Kyuubi snorted. **Of course not. You know as well as I do that us and the Nibi container are the last able to use chakra.**

Naruto looked up as he heard the bell on the door jingle.

The man that walked in wore a black wool coat and khakis. He had brown hair that was swept back, a single bang stylishly hanging in his face. His warm brown eyes promised comfort and understanding and he had a reassuring smile adorning his face.

"Uzumaki-dono. How are you doing?"

Naruto raised an eye brow.

"Sosuke. What will you have?"

Aizen took a barstool. "I would enjoy a flaming B-52."

Naruto nodded and started mixing the necessary drinks carefully.

"Your arrancar overstepped their boundaries, Sosuke." He lit the drink on fire with a snap of his fingers.

"Oh?"

"The big one attacked innocents, specifically, my youngest was almost killed in his carelessness."

Aizen sighed. "I'm terribly sorry, Naruto. Yammi tends to get...out of hand. I promise he will be punished."

Naruto nodded. "She's started getting training. She is going to get involved in this war."

Aizen nodded this time. "She is friends with Kurosaki-kun. It is to be expected. I will order the Arrancar to restrain her in the case she interferes so as to ensure minimum harm. I believe that ought to tie up my end of our agreement?"

"You know how to get to the Spirit King, my family is safe from your war with the Shinigami."

"With exception of course. I can hardly be expected to show restraint with the Goddess of Flash on the battle field...amongst others."

"I do not like it...but I agree. What of our other agreement?"

Aizen smiled as he finished his drink.

"That brings me to why I am here, my friend. I would like your help. Your immense power would be a boon to our mutual goal."

Naruto stared into the ex-captain's eyes.

"Of course, I do not expect an immediate answer. You do know how to reach Las Noches, correct? I'm afraid I can't make it back to Karakura for quite some time."

"I'll think about it, Aizen."

"Then farewell, my friend. I hope to hear your answer soon, whatever it may be. I'll have tea ready." The powerful man laid his money on the table and walked out.

Naruto sighed.

_Jiraiya...you'd kick my ass for even thinking about this._


End file.
